Pencil's Alliance
Pencil's alliance is an alliance that originally consisted of Pencil, Match, and Bubble. However, Ruby, Ice Cube, and Book later joined the group as “alternates.” In Get in the Van, the alliance becomes a separate team named FreeSmart. History In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Bubble told Pencil and Match that they should form an alliance. They agreed, but Pencil didn’t let Ice Cube join when she wanted to. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin picked Pencil to join her team instead of Leafy's team to keep Ice Cube, who was on Leafy's team, from joining the alliance. Pencil picked Match and Bubble because of the alliance. In Barriers and Pitfalls, the alliance was briefly separated after Pin assigned Pencil to find Blocky. The alliance rides in the same seat on the sky lift. In Bridge Crossing, when Bubble fell down, Pencil and Match jumped down shortly afterwards. In Power of Three, the whole alliance was a team of three. The alliance team gets third place. In Puzzling Mysteries, Coiny mentions the alliance when trying to decide which Squishy Cherries member should join the Squashy Grapes. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, the fact that the alliance stayed together for so long is mentioned. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, the alliance is finally broken by Match's elimination, but she is soon replaced by Ice Cube. In The Reveal, Pencil says Ice Cube is not in her alliance right now, because she picked Bubble to pair up with. In Reveal Novum, Pencil says that her alliance stays for another day, as Ice Cube is safe. In Rescission, Bubble tells Ice Cube that the alliance is too small, and Ice Cube wants "Needy" to join, being slapped shortly afterwards. Ice Cube says she is no longer in the alliance after Bubble considers giving immunity to her. The alliance is over for BFDI. In Return of the Hang Glider, the alliance members ask to enter Dream Island together. In Get Digging, Ruby joins the alliance after Pencil and Match invite her. Pencil intentionally hesitated because of the other alliance members, Bubble and Ice Cube, but after hearing the two's reasons why they are no longer in the alliance, she accepted it. Later, they talk about reviving Bubble with a bubble blower, but Ruby questions why reviving her is necessary, as Pencil and Match are doing fine even without her presence. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, the alliance didn't participate in the contest. Before Pencil and Match revive Bubble with the bubble blower, Ruby confesses that she acted weird because she fears that if Bubble is back in the alliance, she will be kicked out. Pencil and Match forgive her, and said she won't, as they will have an alliance of 4 members. After Bubble is revived and rejoins the alliance, she is surprised upon Ruby's presence and kicked her away because she thought that Ruby wasn’t in her alliance. Ruby blames Pencil and Match for lying to her, which the two told her that Ruby is also in their alliance now, and asks why Bubble rejected her. Bubble didn't want Ruby to be in the alliance because Golf Ball said that an alliance of more than three members would split up. After Pencil tells her that Golf Ball was wrong, Bubble accepts Ruby. Ice Cube wants to join again, as well as Book, and they were accepted as alternates. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil says that she would expel Ruby from the alliance for recovering Flower, but she was kidding. In Get in the Van, Pencil and Match have Ice Cube and Book kicked out of the Clubhouse of Awesomeness because they are just alternates. Later, however, the alliance becomes a separate team named FreeSmart, which included both the alliance's members and the alternate ones. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pencil demotes Bubble from M'ember to "'B'ember" because she stopped Lightning from zapping Flower. Book and Ice Cube leave Pencil's Alliance and join , because Book thinks being in the alliance is "too unhealthy". Pencil is eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, which leaves only Match, Bubble, and Ruby in the alliance. In Questions Answered, Bubble is once again demoted to “bemb” by Match. Ranks List * Member ** [[Pencil|'Pencil]] (possible leader) ** Match ** Ruby ** Bubble (formerly) * "Bember" ** Bubble (formerly) * "Bemb" ** Bubble (currently) * Alternate ** Ice Cube (formerly; left alliance and joined ) ** Book (formerly; left alliance and joined ) Table Trivia * It seems like alternate ranking is the lowest ranking before being expelled, as Pencil threatened Book to expel her in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". * As of "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book and Ice Cube have left the alliance and created their own team, . * There is no "Leader" rank, but Pencil was in charge of the alliance before being eliminated. It is unclear who the leader of the alliance is right now, but it’s assumed that the leader is Match. * Although Pencil was the leader of the alliance before being eliminated, Bubble was the one who originally formed and founded the alliance. * Everyone in the alliance is female. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.52_PM.png|Her alliance was formed ALLIANCE b.PNG|Ice Cube has joined alliance as a "substitute" ALLIANCE c.PNG|Ruby joins the alliance ALLIANCE d.PNG|Ice Cube and Book joined alliance as "alternates", making Book angry. ALLIANCE e.PNG|Pencil's alliance became the team FreeSmart. Capture419.PNG|Pencil saves Gelatin's life. Imagematchandfriends.jpg Capture420.PNG|Match saves Firey's life. _20160917_224110.JPG|Pencil and her alliance (except Match) dancing in IDFB cffgf.jpg|All of Freesmart dancing in The Clubhouse Of Awesomeness TeamIance.png|The new team name See also *Pencil and Match *Match and Bubble *Pencil and her alliance *FreeSmart *iance Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:FreeSmart Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:Bubble Category:Ruby Category:Book Category:Ice Cube